cstminecraftfandomcom-20200214-history
Kewln00b
Kewln00b (Born August 15th 1992 Edward Kewlio N00benstein) is an Elder Op on CST Freebuild. Currently one of THE BEST Operators on the server as all the more competant Operators don't log on as much as they have lives Unlike Kewln00b who has no proof of Identification or Residence, therefore it is actually ILLEGAL for him to leave the house. That's where Minecraft comes in. EARLY LIFE Edward Kewlio N00benstein was born on August 15th 1992 in Chicago to a Middle Class white Family. Ever since Edward was a child he wanted to be an astronaut, but then he grew up and realized all the ways he could die doing it and gave up on his dream. When he was 12 he wanted to be a firefighter, but then he grew up and realized all the ways he could die doing it and gave up on his dream. When he was 16 he wanted to be a Rock Star.....But yeah you get it about now. So he gave up on his dreams and started playing video games. He was never much of a gamer, he just played them as a hobby. People have called him a n00b for many years as he doesn't play games on The Extreme difficulty and embraces his title and changed his name to Kewln00b by the time he was 15. Minecraft Being the awesome man of awesomeness Kewln00b was he played Minecraft like a boss. After several unsuccessful attempts of being part of a server, first Server he got banned because he wasn't a premium member of Minecraft even though it was a classic server. Second Server he joined he was given the rank of Builder after building one cool thing, he felt like he belonged. Then that server shut down. Then Kewln00b joined Awesocraft and he had fun and was made a pre-op in less than a week. Then that server shut down. Then Kewln00b finally joined CST and got off to a rocky start when the only op that was on at the time was the Disgraced Former ElderOp Posada432. Kewln00b was abused by the jackass in charge of the server that day, muted, joker'd, kicked repeatedly, temp banned several times in one day. Until one of the better Ops logged on, that's when things started getting awesome. Within a few days Kewln00b was ranked up to a builder after building a few cool things. A month later Kewln00b was made an AdvBuilder after making a cool Castle in the Sky. It was during this time Kewln00b got the chance to make his best build, A Pretty Accurate depiction of the Imperial Star Destroyer from the Star Wars films. After planning to build a Life sized copy of The Death Star fell through Kewln00b settled on the Star Destroyer, and after a week of late nights and horrible horrible lag Kewln00b finished the Star Destroyer and was soon ranked up to Architect. It was during this time CST saw a decline in Kewln00b's work, it appeared he reached his peak in building. He soon began to build less and less over the days, mainly just staying on the server to watch things while the ops are gone. Eventually CST went down leaving Kewln00b without a server once again.... Downtime It was during this time Kewln00b moved away from Minecraft and started doing more in life.....like more video games! Soon after this time though Kewln00b joined a website and agreed to the Terms and Conditions without reading it. Little did he know he agreed to be drafted into a group of mercenaries and shipped off around the world at the call of duty, not to be mistaken with the mediocre video game Franchise Call of Duty. Eventually the call of duty called Kewln00b with a vengeance and was captured from his home and turned into a lean mean killing machine. Kewln00b was thrown into battle and was forced to kill thousands in the name of whatever he was fighting for, he's seen more people die than Rambo. Over time Kewln00b DID turn into Rambo basically For 12 years Kewln00b was forced to fight and kill for something he doesn't even know. Eventually during his shore leave Kewln00b met his true love with a hot Asian Woman he met at a sushi bar after disemboweling her boyfriend with his fist and claimed her as his own. They settled down and had 3 children, Ace Frehley, Rocky Balboa and Boba Fett N00benstein against his Wives will who he renamed Chitty Chitty Bang Bang against her will. Soon Kewln00b used his power and pure killing style to rule half of the United States and overthrew Future US President Walt Disney's Frozen Head. Soon Kewln00b ruled the world with an iron fist and everything was gooooood. Return to CST Soon after taking over the world Kewln00b's presence was brightened by Future Teknowizard who invented the world's first time machine. Future Tekno told Kewln00b about how CST came back online after he was drafted and how CST fell apart shortly after he disappeared from the Internet. Tekno pushed Kewln00b through the time portal sending him back to December 2011, when CST came back up. Little did Future Teknowizard or Kewln00b know that it was a one way time machine and Kewln00b was stuck in the past and left everything behind, and considering he just screwed up time by going back into the past thus making it almost impossible to have the same awesome future he had before, so despite his depression Kewln00b decided to settle down and go back to CST. When he logged on he ran into G4JC who made him an Operator for I quote "Not begging for a rank and being on a lot". Kewln00b settled back into Minecraft despite his need to kill and maim, So he took out that need on the Griefers by banning them then tracking them down and brutally murdering them. Did I say that? Umm I meant He DOESN'T track them down and Brutally murder them, that would be ridiculous butheseriouslydoesit. Eventually During the Posada432 scandal Kewln00b was promoted to ElderOp just incase something went down and Kewln00b and Eforn could undo everything bad done. As an Op Kewln00b doesn't take *bleep* from griefers, spammers, or any future banned Guests. He sees grief and you're gone, you bad mouth anyone and you're gone, you hate on My Little Pony Friendship is Magic and call its fans 'faggots' you're definitely gone andhelltrackyoudownandbrutallymurderyou. He has banned maybe at least 500 people? Seriously those Griefers come to the server like wildfire. Kewln00b's philosophy is to show guests that he loves My Little Pony Friendship is magic, if they are indifferent they are good, if they love it they are good, if they don't like it but don't make a deal about it they are good, if they hate it but they DO make a big deal about it and start calling its fans 'fags' and all those offensive terms that shows what kind of person they are and the server doesn't need people like that. So far....only 1 or 2 people have had to be silenced andtrackeddownandbrutallymurdered as most good people don't overreact to these little things. Later Life After Kewln00b got older and stopped playing Minecraft, Kewln00b joined S.T.A.R.S. The Special Tactics And Rescue Service in a small town called Raccoon City going under the name Barry Burton . It was during this time Kewln00b was put through his next big ordeal. The Arklay Mountains Outbreak of 2031, S.T.A.R.S. Bravo team was sent in to the Mountains and disappeared, Kewln00b's team was sent in to find Bravo team. Eventually they found a Zombie infested mansion, Only Kewln00b and a few allies survived the incident....but he was quickly put into the NEXT big ordeal. The Raccoon City Outbreak of 2031, again Kewln00b and his friends fought their way out of the zombie infested city and eventually Kewln00b got him and his friends out of the city right before Future President Stephen Colbert dropped a nuke on the city....But sadly this did nothing which led to... The Worldwide Zombie Outbreak of 2031. Basically at this point EVERYONE was fighting for their lives in the Zombie Apocalypse. Death In the year 2082 at the ripe old age of 90 Kewln00b finally let the zombies get him after 51 years of fighting zombies. Okay we don't know if he LET the zombies kill him or if he was just so old he couldn't fight back cause he was just so OLD. He died peacefully even though people from his group claimed that he was screaming in pain as the zombies ate him alive. Personal Life When not fighting zombies or playing Minecraft Kewln00b had two different families. In the alternate future Kewln00b married Chitty Chitty Bang Bang and had 3 children. Sadly in this future after Kewln00b left the world was destroyed ending Chitty Chitty Bang Bang and their children's premature lives. But considering he and Future Teknowizard basically screwed up that future they don't even exist! In THIS timeline Kewln00b married some woman who was fused with an Alligator due to the nuclear fallout. Since there weren't that many women left....Well Kewln00b had to cope with it and they've been (Un)happily married since 2040 and they had one daughter, Gummy Hooves. Category:ElderOps